


The Oil In Our Veins

by indiego1314



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Choose Your Own Ending, Explicit Language, Female Golden Freddy, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Humanimatronics, Mechanic reader, Multi, Reader-Insert, Sarcasm, Security Guard Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-05-26 02:46:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14991074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indiego1314/pseuds/indiego1314
Summary: After obtaining a job working the night shift at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, the Reader realizes that there's no way in hell the generator in the basement will be able to provide electricity all night. They take it upon themselves to fix it up; however, it turns out to be a bit more difficult than anticipated...and they may need a helping hand.





	1. Lights Out

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy, another unfinished work to add to the pile! Seriously though, this one's been in my writing folder for a long time, but I think it deserves to be written properly. Enjoy.

“Piece of shit…if I can just…no…well, fuck me…”

Two hours. Two. Hours. And I still could not repair this damn generator. I’d gotten quite close a few times but always ended up at a metaphorical dead end. To be honest, I was kinda surprised the hunk of junk actually managed to power Freddy’s after hours. More than a few wires were completely fried - not to mention the ridiculous knots they’d wound themselves up in. And, to top it all off, I’d had no choice but to shut down the generator after an incident involving an under-par wire coating and metal tweezers. So that meant, with the exception of my keychain flashlight, I was working in complete darkness.

My own appearance at that point… Let’s just say I was not exactly up to dress code. Scuffs, stains, and the odd burn mark littered the street clothes I’d changed into. Why didn’t I just stick with my security outfit? Hah, watch me try and look presentable wearing a trashed uniform on the job. Can you spell “pink slip?”

The metal behemoth before me let out a rusty groan of complaint as I connected another wire. I’d managed to…borrow…a few things from the Parts and Service room, and jury-rig them into an acceptable secondary battery. My little device now had a few cables snaking back to the generator itself. Hopefully, thanks to some of the spare endoskeleton heads I’d commandeered, it’d be able to sustain power for way more than six hours.

 _If I don’t manage to die in an electrical fire first_. Sighing, I decided to take a quick break. Being pissed off and working with heavy machinery wasn’t exactly the best combination. I rose from my crouching position in front of the generator, wincing as multiple cracks rang out from my knees. This may seem weird to say, but at that moment I felt awfully human.

And then another sound. Muffled by the pitch blackness, distorted nearly beyond recognition. I cocked my head to the side, toward the faint noises. _Those aren’t… Are they? Footsteps?_ Footsteps.

My heart slammed to a halt. It then proceeded to restart at a mile a minute. Of course, the manager had told me to be prepared to deal with break-ins, but come on. I’d never really expected anything like that to happen. People usually don’t. And on my first night, too? Wonderful.

Carefully, cautiously, I pivoted on my heels to face the seemingly endless void of darkness known as the basement. Just as I was turning my flashlight beam toward the sound of the footsteps, it flickered and went out.

I froze. _Shit._ My taser was back with my security clothes. Essentially, I was defenseless. What was I going to do?

“Who’s there?” Ah yes, call out to the intruder. I definitely wasn’t going to die.

It was silent for what felt like eons but was probably only a few seconds. And then…someone spoke.

“You shouldn’t be here.”


	2. You Shouldn't Be Here

**Freddy**

 

 _Wow_ , that was one deep voice. Hell, it practically made my chest vibrate. The speaker was male, and his speech pattern made it sound almost like he was singing. It was pretty relaxing, to be honest; or it would’ve been, had I not known he was probably going to kill me.

“Who are you?” I called into the darkness.

A response came immediately. “Not important. You need to leave. This is no place for you.”

Okay yeah, that musical lilt to the speaker’s voice was getting incredibly creepy. Despite the chills running down my spine, I tried to keep up a facade of bravery. “What do you mean, ‘not important’? Tell me who you are!”

A heavy sigh came from somewhere to my right. “Don’t make this difficult.”

“‘Don’t make this difficult’?” I was nearly shouting at that point, whether from fear or frustration, I couldn’t tell. “You’re the one making this difficult! I just want to know who you are before…”

“Before I kill you?”

I blinked at his question.

 _Oh my God. He_ is _going to kill me._

Everything was suddenly too cold and too hot. The silence rang like bells in my ears as the pounding of my heart became all too apparent. I didn’t want to die, not by a stranger’s hand. I wanted to live. Fuck, I wanted to _live_.

“You…you…” My mouth moved, but I couldn’t hear myself.

_Please don’t pass out._

I promptly passed out.

 

**Bonnie**

 

Whoever was speaking sounded like they were chastising a small child for stealing the last cookie. Definitely male, the voice was sharp and grating, with a bit of sarcasm and just a hint of know-it-all. I was immediately annoyed.

“What do you mean I shouldn’t be here? I work here, for your information, and I’d like to know who you are and what you’re doing in a restricted area.”

The voice gave a discontented hum from somewhere to my right. “See, it’s not exactly a ‘restricted area’ when you’re one of the employees, which I am. You, on the other hand, are supposed to be in the security room and _not_ down here messing with the generator. Wanna explain that?”

Something wasn’t adding up. I turned blindly to better face my conversation partner. “You know, I don’t think I believe you. The manager told me there aren't supposed to be any other employees here during nighttime hours.”

“Ah, but that’s where you’re wrong! I,” something creaked in the darkness, “happen to be one of the entertainers. We’re free to go wherever we want within the pizzeria, whenever we want.”

“One of the entertainers…” I furrowed my brow. “The only entertainment in this place is those robots. Are you- ”

The voice coughed. “Animatronics.”

Glaring, I finished my sentence. “Are you saying you’re inside one of the _animatronics_  or something?”

Suddenly, my flashlight flickered back on just as the voice chuckled, “Or something.”

Fear shot down my spine as I swept the flashlight beam forward.

 

**Chica**

 

I blinked upon hearing the voice. Not only was it distinctly feminine, but it sounded almost…scared? And what did it/she mean that I “shouldn’t be there”? I worked there!

“Who are you?” I asked, trying to make out anything - or anyone - in the pitch blackness.

Again, it took a little while for the person to respond. “Please don’t make this any harder than it has to be.” The voice, definitely a she, seemed sad. “You don’t belong here. You need to leave.”

“Yeah, you said that.” I took a few shuffling steps in the direction of the voice. “But you still haven’t answered my question: who are you?”

Something creaked in the darkness. Unconsciously, I stepped back.

The voice hesitated. “My name is Chica.”

“Chica…” No, she couldn’t mean…could she? “As in, ‘the Chicken,’ Chica?”

Another creaking sound, then, “Yes. Exactly like that.”

I raised an eyebrow. “‘Exactly like that,’ huh? So you’re telling me that you are, in fact, Chica the Chicken?”

“Yes.”

I raised both eyebrows. “Forgive me if I don’t believe you.”

A soft, haunting laugh came from directly in front of me. “I forgive you. After all…” Suddenly, my flashlight cut back on as ‘Chica’ continued, “seeing is believing.”

 

**Foxy**

 

The growled whisper had my hair standing on end and my body taking several steps back, uncaring of where I was going; until the back of my foot collided with one of the endoskeleton heads on the floor. With a yelp, I fell backward, hitting my head on solid concrete.

I blacked out instantly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Side note: I didn't include Golden Freddy in this chapter for a reason, and that reason will be revealed later on. Hope you're enjoying the story!


End file.
